marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Earth-1610
| Residents = Current File:Adrian-Toomes-(Earth-1610).png|Adrian Toomes File:Ultimate_Spider-Man_Vol_1_11_page_02_Agent_Bradley_(Earth-1610).jpg|Agent Bradley File:Apocalypse (Earth-1610).jpg|Apocalypse File:Ultimatearcade.jpg| Arcade File:Atrea (by Tyler Kyrkman).jpg|Atrea File:Beetle-(Earth-1610).png|Beetle File:Ultimate_Spider-Man_Vol_1_61_page_06_Ben_Reilly_(Earth-1610).jpg|Ben Reilly File:Benjamin Urich (Earth-1610).jpg|Ben Urich File:Elizabeth Brant (Earth-1610).jpg|Betty Brant File:Bishop (Ultimate) 001.jpg|Bishop File:Black-Bolt-(Earth-1610).png|Black Bolt File:Black-Cat-(Earth-1610).png|Black Cat File:Black-Knight-(Earth-1610).png|Black Knight File:Black-Panther-(Earth-1610).png|Black Panther File:Black-Widow-II-(Earth-1610)-2.png|Black Widow II File:No Image Available|Blade File:Ultimate_Spider-Man_Vol_1_61_page_16_Fred_Myers_(Earth-1610).jpg|Boomerang File:Henry Camp (Earth-1610).jpg|Bulldozer File:Ultimate_Elektra_Vol_1_5_page16_Benjamin_Poindexter_(Earth-1610).jpg|Bullseye File:Cannonball (Ultimate) 001.jpg|Cannonball File:Captain-America-(1610).png|Captain America File:Ultimatum Vol 1 2 page 8 Carol Danvers (Earth-1610).png|Carol Danvers File:Colossus (Ultimate) 004.jpg|Colossus File:Joseph Hogan (Earth-1610).jpg|Crusher Hogan File:Crystal fantastic four.jpg|Crystal File:Ultimate_Deadpool.jpg|Deadpool File:Lady Deathstrike (Ultimate) 003.jpg|Deathstrike File:Ultimate_Diablo.png|Diablo File:No Image Available|Dick Cheney File:Otto-Octavius-(Earth-1610).png|Doctor Octopus File:Dormammu-(Earth-1610).png|Dormammu File:Ultimate_Spider-Man_Vol_1_12_page_02_Maxwell_Dillon_(Earth-1610).jpg|Electro File:Elektra-(Earth-1610).png|Elektra File:Falcon (Ultimate) 001.jpg|Falcon File:Ultimate_Spider-Man_Vol_1_12_page_03_Dan_Rubinstein_(Earth-1610).jpg|Fancy Dan File:Elizabeth_Allan_(Earth-1610).jpg|Firestar File:Ultimate_Spider-Man_Vol_1_3_page_04_Frederick_Thompson_(Earth-1610).jpg|Flash Thompson File:Frank-Quaid-(Earth-1610).png|Captain Frank Quaid File:GahLakTus.PNG|Gah Lak Tus File:Gail Richards Barnes.JPG|Gail Richards File:Gambit (Ultimate) 006.jpg|Gambit File:Ultimate_Fantastic_Four_Vol_1_2_page_14_Thaddeus_Ross_(Earth-1610).jpg|General Ross File:Ultimate_X-Men_Vol_1_6_page_10_George_W.jpg|George W. Bush File:Gregory-Stark-(Earth-1610).png|Gregory Stark File:Gwen-Stacy-(Earth-1610).png|Gwen Stacy File:Hammerhead (Earth-1610).jpg|Hammerhead File:Havok (Ultimate) 001.jpg|Havok File:Hawkeye-(Earth-1610).png|Hawkeye File:Jack Danner (Earth-1610) 001.png|Hawk-Owl File:Heather Hudson (Earth-1610) 0001.jpg|Heather Hudson File:Ultimatum_Vol_1_2_page_18-19_Hela_(Earth-1610).jpg|Hela File:Hellcat-(Earth-1610).png|Hellcat File:Hulk-(Earth-1610).png|The Hulk File:Human-Torch-(Earth-1610)-2.png|Human Torch File:Iceman (Ultimate) 011.jpg|Iceman File:Invisible-Woman-(Earth-1610).png|Invisible Woman File:Iron-Fist-(Earth-1610).png|Iron Fist File:Iron-Man-(Earth-1610)-2.png|Iron Man File:James Hudson (Earth-1610) 0001.jpg|James Hudson File:Ultimate_Spider-Man_Annual_Vol_1_3_page_14_Jessica_Jones_(Earth-1610).jpg|Jessica Jones File:Jimmy-Hudson-(Earth-1610).png|Jimmy Hudson File:John-Jonah-Jameson-(Earth-1610).png|J. J. Jameson File:Johann Fennhoff (Earth-1610).jpg|Johann Fennhoff File:Joseph Robertson (Earth-1610).jpg|Joseph Robertson File:Ultimate_Jubilee_02.jpg|Jubilee File:No Image Available|Justin Hammer File:Karen-Grant-(Earth-1610).png|Karen Grant File:Xi'an Coy Manh (Earth-1610).jpg|Karma File:Ka-Zar-(Earth-1610).png|Ka-Zar File:Kenneth McFarlane (Earth-1610).jpg|Kong File:Kraven (Earth-1610).jpg|Kraven The Hunter File:Ultlilandra.jpg|Lilandra File:150px-Lizard ultimate.jpg|Lizard File:Loki (Ultimate) 001.jpg|Loki File:Arthur_Centino_(Earth-1610).png|Longshot File:Lori-(Bombshells)-(Earth-1610).png|Lori (Bombshells) File:Lori's-Mother-(Bombshells)-(Earth-1610).png|Lori's Mother (Bombshells) File:No Image Available|Madame Web File:Rhona Burchill (Earth-1610).jpg|Mad Thinker File:Magician (Elliot Boggs) 001.jpg|Magician File:Man-Thing Ultimate.jpg|Man-Thing File:MahrVehl01.jpg|Captain Mahr Vehl File:Mary Storm (Ultimate) 001.jpg|Mary Storm File:Mary-Jane-Watson-(Earth-1610).png|Mary Jane Watson File:May-Parker-(Earth-1610).png|Aunt May File:Medusalith Amaquelin (Earth-1610).jpg|Medusa File:Miles Warren (Earth-1610).jpg|Miles Warren File:Mister Sinister (Ultimate) 001.jpg|Mister Sinister File:-Moira.jpg|Moira MacTaggert File:Ultimatemojoadams.jpg|Mojo File:Ultimate_Fantastic_Four_Vol_1_2_page_3_Arthur_Molekevic_(Earth-1610).png|Mole Man File:Ultimate_Spider-Man_Vol_1_12_page_02_Montana_Bale_(Earth-1610).jpg|Montana File:Michael Morbius (Earth-1610).jpg|Morbius File:Mrs-Jarvis-(Earth-1610).png|Mrs. Jarvis File:Mysterio-(Earth-1610).png|Mysterio File:Mystique-(Earth-1610).png|Mystique File:Nerd-Hulk-(Earth-1610).png|Nerd Hulk File:Nick-Fury-(Earth-1610).png|Nick Fury File:Nighthawk-(Earth-1610).png|Nighthawk File:Northstar (Ultimate) 001.jpg|Northstar File:Rick-Jones-(Earth-1610).png|Nova File:Omega-Red-(Earth-1610).png|Omega Red File:Bruno Sanchez (Earth-1610).jpg|Ox File:Ultimatum_Vol_1_2_page_16_Pegasus_(Earth-1610).jpg|Pegasus File:Perun-(Earth-1610).png|Perun File:901-jean-grey super.jpg|Phoenix File:No Image Available|Piledriver File:Polaris (Ultimate) 001.jpg|Polaris File:Power-Man-(Earth-1610).png|Power Man File:UltimateProteus.jpg|Proteus File:UltimateFF46.jpg|Psycho-Man File:Punisher-(Earth-1610)-2.png|Punisher File:Pyro (Ultimate) 001.jpg|Pyro File:Quicksilver-(Earth-1610).png|Quicksilver File:Ultimate_Red_Ghost_(Sorba_Rutskaya).png|Red Ghost File:Red-Skull-(Earth-1610)-2.png|Red Skull File:Red-Wasp-(Earth-1610)2.png|Red Wasp File:Rhino-(Earth-1610).png|R.H.I.N.O. File:The_Ringer_(Earth-1610).png|The Ringer File:Rogue-(Earth-1610).png|Rogue File:Ronin-(Earth-1610).png|Ronin File:Ultimate_Fantastic_Four_Vol_1_2_page_14_Thaddeus_Ross_(Earth-1610).jpg|General Ross File:Ultimate Sabretooth 001.jpg|Sabretooth File:Ultimatesandman.jpg|Sandman File:Ultimate_Sasquatch_01.jpg|Sasquatch File:Scorpion-(Earth-1610).png|Scorpion File:Shang-Chi-(Earth-1610).png|Shang-Chi File:Shanna-(Earth-1610).png|Shanna File:Ultimate She-Hulk.png|She-Hulk File:UltimateShocker.PNG|Shocker File:Shroud-(Earth-1610).png|The Shroud File:Silver Sable4.jpg|Silver Sable File:Norrin Radd (Earth-1610).jpg|Silver Searcher File:The-Spider-(Earth-1610).png|The Spider File:Spider-Man-(Earth-1610)-2.png|Spider-Man File:Spider-Woman-(Earth-1610)-2.png|Spider-Woman File:Spiral (Earth-1610).png|Spiral File:Spot-(Earth-1610).png|The Spot File:Storm_(Ultimate).jpg|Storm File:Stryfe 1610.jpg|Stryfe File:Sunspot (Ultimate) 001.jpg|Sunspot File:Kl'rt (Earth-1610).jpg|Super-Skrull File:Thing-(Earth-1610).png|The Thing File:No Image Available|Thunderball File:No Image Available|Tinkerer File:Toad-(Earth-1610).png|Toad File:Valkyrie-(1610)-2.png|Valkyrie File:Ultimate_Spider-Man_Vol_1_53_page_24_Vanessa_Fisk_(Earth-1610).jpg|Vanessa Fisk File:Venom-(Earth-1610).png|Venom File:Vindicator-(Earth-1610).png|Vindicator File:Viper-(Earth-1610).png|Viper File:Vision-(Earth-1610).png|Vision File:War-Machine-(Earth-1610).png|War Machine File:William-Stryker-(Earth-1610).png|William Stryker File:No Image Available|Wrecker File:Zarda-(Earth-31916).png|Zarda Deceased File:Abdul al-Rahman (1610).jpg|Abdul Al-Rahman File:Abomination-(Earth-1610).png|Abomination File:Agatha Harkness (Earth-1610).jpg|Agatha Harkness File:Ultimate Angel.jpg|Angel File:Assemble-(Earth-1610).png|Assemble File:Beast (Ultimate) 001.jpg|Beast File:Benjamin_Parker_Earth-1610_001.jpg|Ben Parker File:Black Widow (Ultimate) 002.jpg|Black Widow File:Blob (Franklin) (Earth-1610).jpg|Blob File:Ultimate Cable.jpg|Cable File:Ultcapbrit head.jpg|Captain Britain File:Crimson-Dynamo-(Earth-1610).png|Crimson Dynamo File:Cyclops (Ultimate) 001.jpg|Cyclops File:Alison Blaire (Earth-1610) 003.jpg|Dazzler File:Daredevil-(Earth-1610).png|Daredevil File:Victor van Damme (Earth-1610).png|Doctor Doom File:Doctor-Strange-(Earth-1610).png|Doctor Strange File:DreadKnight-(Earth-1610).png|Dreadknight File:No Image Available|Edwin Jarvis File:Emma_Frost_(Ultimate)_002.jpg|Emma Frost File:No Image Available|Enid Richards File:Forge (Ultimate) 001.jpg|Forge File:Franklin_Storm_(by_Greg_Land).jpg|Franklin Storm File:No Image Available|Gary Richards File:No Image Available|Captain George Stacy File:Ghost-(Earth-1610).png|Ghost File:Ultimate Green Goblin 001.jpg|Green Goblin File:Howard-Stark-Sr-(Earth-1610).png|Howard Stark, Sr. File:Ultimate Spiderman4.jpg|Hobgoblin File:Hurricane-(Earth-1610).png|Hurricane File:Ivan_Kragoff_(Ultimate).png|Ivan Kragoff File:No Image Available|Jean DeWolff File:Juggernaut_(Ultimate)_001.jpg|Juggernaut File:Justine-Hammer-(Earth-1610).png|Justine Hammer File:Kaine-(Earth-1610).png|Kaine File:Kingpin-(Earth-1610).png|Kingpin File:Peter Wisdom (Earth-1610).jpg|The Leader File:Magneto-(Earth-1610).png|Magneto File:Reed-Richards-(Earth-1610).png|Mister Fantastic File:Multiple-Man-(Earth-1610).png|Multiple Man File:Ultimate X-Men 39.jpg|Nightcrawler File:No Image Available|Nightmare File:Professor_X_(Ultimatum).png|Professor Xavier File:Psylocke (Ultimate) 01.jpg|Psylocke File:Richard-Parker-(Earth-1610).png|Richard Parker File:Richard-Parker-(Clone)-(Earth-1610).png|Richard Parker (Clone) File:Scarlet-Witch-(Earth-1610).png|Scarlet Witch File:Syndicate_01.JPG|Syndicate File:Tarantula-(Earth-1610).png|Tarantula File:Thor-(Earth-1610).png|Thor File:Ultron-(Earth-1610).png|Ultron File:Wasp-(Earth-1610).png|Wasp File:Wolverine-(Earth-1610).png|Wolverine File:Yellow-Jacket-(Earth-1610).png|Yellowjacket Teams File:Alpha Flight (Earth-1610) 001.jpg|Alpha Flight File:Avengers (Earth-1610).jpg|The Avengers File:Bombshells (Earth-1610).jpg|The Bombshells File:Brotherhood of Mutant Supremacy 001.jpg|Brotherhood of Mutant Supremacy File:Defenders-(1610).jpg|The Defenders File:Ultimate_Spider-Man_Vol_1_12_page_02-03_Enforcers_(Earth-1610).jpg|Enforcers File:No Image Available|Hellfire Club File:Inhumans_(Earth-1610).jpg|The Inhumans File:NewUltimates-(Earth-1610).jpg|New Ultimates File:Deadpool_and_the_Reavers.png|Reavers File:Serpent-Squad-(Earth-1610).jpg|Serpent Squad File:Ultimate Wrecking Crew.jpg|Wrecking Crew Disbanded Teams File:Ultimate fantastic four.jpg|Fantastic Four File:Ultimate_Spider-Man_107_01.jpg|Knights File:liberators001.jpg|The Liberators File:US_Pyrate_-05_23.jpg|Norman Osborn's "Six" File:The Ultimates 002.jpg|The Ultimates File:Ultimate X-Men (by Mark Brooks).jpg|X-Men Organizations File:Advanced Idea Mechanics (Earth-1610).jpg|A.I.M. File:Hydra-(Earth-1610).png|HYDRA File:SHIELD.png|S.H.I.E.L.D. File:No Image Available|S.T.R.I.K.E. | Notes = *'Ultimate Marvel' is an imprint of comic books published by Marvel Comics, featuring reimagined and updated versions of the company's most popular superhero characters, including Spider-Man, Wolverine, the Hulk, Thor, Daredevil, the X-Men, the Avengers, and the Fantastic Four. The characters have new origins, freeing them from the sometimes convoluted back-histories of the original versions which were thought to turn off new readers unfamiliar with their extensive histories. Note an alternate universe special issue of Official Handbook of the Marvel Universe in 2005 designated "Ultimate Marvel Universe" as Earth-1610. *The imprint was launched in 2000 with the publication of Ultimate Spider-Man, followed by Ultimate X-Men and The Ultimates in 2001. Prior to the launch, the imprint was under the working title of Ground Zero. While some of the series (including Ultimate Spider-Man) were seemingly aimed at younger readers than most Marvel titles, others (such as Ultimates) seem written for an older audience. Nevertheless, the Ultimate imprint as a whole was intended to attract and serve new readers beyond the existing Marvel fan base, although long-time fans have generally embraced the line. *In the early days of the imprint, Marvel Editor-in-Chief Joe Quesada mentioned that Marvel had already published one series set in the Ultimate Universe prior to the imprint's launch. In his typically playful way, Quesada neglected to specify the series in question, although speculation favored Grant Morrison's Marvel Boy, released in 2000. *The stories and characters of Ultimate Marvel have been adapted to reflect the differences between the present and past continuities, most of which were created in the 1960s and 1970s. For example, Ultimate Spider-Man gains his superpowers from a genetically-engineered spider rather than a radioactive spider, and his alter ego, Peter Parker, originally a photographer for the Daily Bugle newspaper, now has a part-time job as the paper's webmaster. Another noteworthy aspect of the Ultimate Marvel universe is that many of the characters are more youthful than their regular-continuity counterparts. In some cases, this is simply a result of taking the characters back to their origins - Spider-Man, The Human Torch, and the X-Men were teenagers at the beginning of their respective series - but other cases involve more striking changes. In particular, the backstory of the Ultimate Fantastic Four has been compressed so that they gain their powers when Reed Richards, the eldest, is only twenty-one years old. *The Ultimate titles have displayed a shift away from a sprawling universe of magic, alternate dimensions, and continuity changes. Although these elements are present to a certain degree, Marvel characters with fantastic origins are often re-imagined to fit a more plausible (by comic-book standards) framework. For example, Mojo is an ordinary human as opposed to his Earth-616 counterpart, an extradimensional alien. Also, almost every character is somehow connected to Captain America and Nick Fury's attempt to recreate the Super-Soldier. The only characters who are unconnected with this are the X-Men, who are, of course, mutants and Thor whose powers are godly. Also, the phenomenon known as comic book death is rare in the Ultimate universe; the death of a character is treated as permanent and often has lasting consequences. However, due to the relative youth of the imprint, future writers and editors may choose to revive characters killed by earlier creative teams. *The imprint as a whole attempts to link the various and diverse titles to a few common themes or events in order to avoid sprawling storylines that do not intersect. The most important elements that overlap with many of the Ultimate titles are the super-soldier project and a genetic arms race that is escalating world-wide. One of the most important factors was the discovery of the frozen body of Captain America, the original super-soldier and the only person whose DNA was fully able to accept the serum. This was a crucial factor in the formation of Nick Fury's super-team, The Ultimates. The Ultimates' first public mission was to take down the Hulk, the result of Bruce Banner's attempt to recreate the super-soldier serum with his own genes. In Ultimate Spider-Man, the genetically modified spider that bit Peter Parker was part of Norman Osborn's efforts to win the military bid for the super-soldier project. Furthermore, Osborn's super-soldier experiments turned him into the Green Goblin, his son Harry into the Hobgoblin and grafted Otto Octavius' metal arms onto his body. Competing efforts to make super-soldiers led to genetic mutations such as Electro, Sandman, and the creation of Colonel, who notably was the first person to react well to the super-soldier since Steve Rogers. *Several storylines across the Ultimate titles have involved the genetic arms race and the commonly held belief that the next world war will be fought with genetically altered soldiers. There was an international test-ban treaty concerning development of super-soldiers, but many countries still maintain undercover genetic projects, such as the abandoned Russian super-soldier project seen in Ultimate Nightmare, the Weapon X Project utilizing brainwashed Mutants, and the U.S. development of a replacement for Captain America seen in Ultimates Annual #1. This treaty has apparently been amended or done away with entirely (or ignored) as of Ultimates Vol. 2, as the European Union is shown in that series developing and publicly testing superhuman "Captains" for their individual nations; the United States too has made public use of supplemental teams of "Giant Men" and other super-powered or mechanically enhanced operatives aside from the Ultimates. :Nick Fury has been authorized by the President of the United States to create and enforce laws that regulate genetic modification, the most notable of which is that it is illegal to deliberately alter a human being's genetic makeup without government sanction (Presumably this extends to superhumans sanctioned in allied nations, as opposed to, say, Kraven the Hunter, who left the country to gain superhuman powers, but was arrested upon returning to the U.S.). The mutants in Ultimate X-Men are frequently drawn into the escalating conflict due to their involuntary but highly public status as genetic anomalies. *The characters in this line exist outside of the regular Earth-616 continuity of the Marvel Universe and therefore do not interact with their original version counterparts. Marvel once hinted that a crossover was planned between the two worlds. This crossover was to have occurred in Ultimate Fantastic Four #21 (July 2005), although it turned out that this was a bit of sly misdirection on Marvel's part, as the continuity that they crossed over into in the issue was not that of Earth-616, but a similar one taken over by zombies. Since then, Joe Quesada has reiterated his earlier claim that the two universes will not cross over as that would signify that Marvel had "officially run out of ideas". *In the Ultimate imprint's first few years of existence, some readers speculated that its great popularity might prompt Marvel to declare the Ultimate universe the "official" Marvel universe, replacing the traditional continuity. However, the strength of this rumor has diminished over time, as Marvel has shown no sign of canceling either continuity. However, in December 2005, Marvel began publishing a print ad campaign in titles across their company that showed all Ultimate titles and had the slogan, Ultimate Marvel: The Gold Standard. *Writers noted for their work in the line include Brian Michael Bendis, Brian K. Vaughan, and Mark Millar. Former president Bill Jemas and Editor-in-Chief Joe Quesada were also deeply involved in the creation of the line. Grant Morrison was involved in the conception of the imprint, but did not write any titles for it; he seemed to have been most involved in the creation of Ultimate Fantastic Four and was at one point set to write the series, but his departure from Marvel and exclusive contract with DC Comics made this impossible. | Trivia = | Links = *Marvel.Com's Ultimate Marvel Encyclopedia *Ultimate X *Ultimate Central *Ultimate Marvel *Ultimate Marvel Timeline *Ultimate Marvel Universe }}